A Blazing Bond
by Catboy41
Summary: An idea that wouldn't leave my head. During the final battle against Paul, Infernape is on the ropes. But at that moment, a veil of fire surrounds it, resulting in a strange transformation! It's a very short one-shot for now, but it may end up growing bigger.


A Blazing Bond

Pokémon One-Shot

 **Well, this idea wouldn't leave my head, so I figured I would write it. It's really short, but here it is!**

 **Special thanks** **to OathToOblivion for proofreading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Infernape, no!" Ash cried out as the fire monkey was slammed into the ground.

It was the quarter final round of the Sinnoh League Lily of the Valley Conference, and Ash was facing Paul.

The battling was intense; Ash started with an early lead, taking out both Paul's Aggron and his Gastrodon. Then Paul's Drapion had torn through Buizel, Staraptor, and Torterra, before Infernape beat Ninjask, Pikachu beat Frosslass, and Gliscor beat Drapion. Electivire took out both Gliscor and Pikachu, and now looked like it was well on it's way to doing the same with Infernape. Even with Infernape's Blaze, it looked like Electivire was just too powerful.

"Finish it up with Thunder!" The purple-haired trainer declared.

"Electi-VIRE!" The Thunderbolt Pokémon declared, a large stream of electricity coming off his body. It tore apart the ground in it's path, charging towards Infernape like a rampaging stampede of Tauros.

"INFERNAPE!" The trainer from Pallet Town shouted in distress. The giant bolt of electricity crashed into the Flame Pokémon, causing it unbearable pain. "C'mon, Infernape! I know you can take this! I'm not giving up, so you don't either!"

But...

It couldn't fail Ash. Not when fighting against _him._

Infernape remembered his time with Ash, compared to his time with Paul.

Whereas Paul had been cruel and rough on him, Ash had been nice. Ash had cared. Above all, Ash was _his friend_.

"In...fer..." He growled, forcing himself to stand, even as the Thunder seared through his body.

"We're not going to give up, right Infernape?" Ash asked, crouching slightly. Infernape did the same a few seconds later.

"[That's right...]" Infernape muttered, his eyes beginning to glow an even brighter red than before. "[I...no, _we..._ ]" Infernape raised his arm. Ash did the same a few milliseconds later.

As one, they both clenched their fists.

 _ **"We definitely aren't giving up!"**_ Both Trainer and Pokémon shouted together. At that moment, a tornado of flames covered Infernape's body.

"Is that...Blaze again?" Dawn asked, up in the stands with Brock and Barry.

"No," Brock gasped. "It's something different! Look! Infernape's...transforming!"

And indeed he was. The white fur on his head had turned the same shade of black as Ash's hair, while the fur on his torso became the same color as Ash's jacket. The golden swirls on his torso had changed shape to look like the pattern on Ash's clothes, while the white fur on his feet became the same color as Ash's pants. In addition, he was still covered by a veil of swirling flames.

"What is that!? I've never seen anything like that before!" Barry demanded. "Infernape looks just like Ash!"

"What in the world?" Paul gasped.

"Mach Punch!" Ash called, pulling back his fist. As one, he and Infernape shot their arms forward.

Difference was, Infernape had zoomed in front of Electivire, punching the Electric-type in the stomach and sending it flying.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Paul roared. Electivire shook off the Mach Punch, before charging at Infernape with an electrified fist.

Ash leaned to the right, and Infernape did the same, resulting in the Thunder Punch whizzing by his head.

"Flamethrower!" Ash and Infernape both opened their mouths, and a torrent of raging fire spewed from the Fire Pokémon's, knocking the Thunderbolt Pokémon back.

 _"Unbelievable!"_ The MC announced. _"I've never seen anything like it! Ash's Infernape has undergone a strange transformation, and has gained a lot of power as a result!"_

"Grr...use Thunder on the ground!" Paul commanded. Electivire did as instructed, once again tearing apart the ground with electricity. Infernape nimbly moved between the debris, in some case's punching it away, with Ash mimicking his movements perfectly. "Now Thunder Punch!"

"Vire!" Electivire confirmed, zooming forwards at top speed, nailing Infernape in the stomach with it's electrified fists.

"Infer!" Infernape cried as it was launched backwards. Ash doubled over as well, while Infernape skidded to a stop in front of him. They both got into a running stance.

 _ **"Flare Blitz!"**_ They roared in unison. The veil of flames covering Infernape burst apart, showing off his new form for the world to see. The flames all gathered on Infernape's body, turning a bright blue. However, unlike normal, it then changed to a black color, not unlike Ash's clothing and hair.

"Counter with Thunder!" Paul ordered. Electivire launched another gigantic thunderbolt, whileInfernape lunged forward with all the speed of a bullet. Even as the electricity crackled through Infernape's body, causing both him and Ash incredible pain, Infernape continued forward, slamming into Electivire. As he collided, it caused a fierce explosion.

The entire stadium waited for the smoke to clear with baited breath. Even the video screens were starting to fizzle a bit from the force of the collision.

Ash fell to his knees, panting.

 _"And our vision is obscured by a gigantic impact!"_ The MC but in. _"But who will be standing when the smoke clears?"_

"Who won?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," Brock muttered. "Infernape was on it's last legs, not to mention Flare Blitz's heavy recoil damage or the intense blow from that last Thunder. But on the other hand, that new form hit Electivire very hard, and that last Flare Blitz..."

"ARGH!" Barry roared. "If somebody doesn't tell me who won, I'm going to fine someone big time!"

As if giving into Barry's threat, the smoke faded, revealing the results.

Electivire was lying on the ground, it's eyes in the shape of the tell-all swirls.

Infernape stood over him. He had reverted to his regular form, and was covered in bruises...but still standing nonetheless. He turned to Ash and gave a weak thumbs up.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner!" The referee declared, pointing his flags at Ash. "The match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. For a few moments, he was speechless. He couldn't believe it.

"Pikapi!" His partner called. Ash turned to him, seeing Pikachu running towards him.

"Fernape!" Ash turned towards his other Pokémon that was currently outside of it's PokéBall, who was also running towards him. Ash jumped up, as his two Pokémon did as well.

"YEAH!"

Of course, even as they celebrated, one question was on everybody's mind:

What _was_ that strange transformation that Infernape had undergone?

* * *

 **And that's that. So, what do you all think?**

 **Oh, quick note: for those who didn't figure it out, the Black Flare Blitz at the end was meant to be a counterpart to Ash-Greninja's Giant Water Shuriken.**

 **...Infernape doesn't really have a signature move exclusive to itself for me to use...**

 **It's a one-shot for now, but should I continue?**


End file.
